Question: Rewrite ${(8^{-11})^{-6}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
${ (8^{-11})^{-6} = 8^{(-11)(-6)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{-11})^{-6}} = 8^{66}} $